dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackie
Blackie '''is a black sheep that wears a red sweater. Who is a close friend of Spongebob and was the Padawan Learner of Mace Windu. And the becomes the Padawan Master of Trixie Tang. Bio In the Chronicles Blackie is a young black sheep. Who meet Spongebob at an army boot camp, where at first they didn't get along but later, the 2 became good friends, after finishing the camp Blackie was found to be Force Sensitive and when he was brought to the Temple Mace Windu took him in as his Padawan Learner after hearing from SpongeBob about how Blackie handles tough situations. Under his Training Blackie later became a powerful Jedi Knight where and he Windu would go out on dangerous missions and come back without merely a scratch. Then when Nyx was discovered by Twilight, and later was taken by Magnus, Blackie was present in the brief battle with the Sith Droids until Magnus was killed. then 2 years later, Blackie was present in Canterlot to help with the Christmas Party. When the team meet Sailor John, Blackie had suspicions of the Sailor. Then later, he sensed Sith Droids present in the main room where the Party was being made. He then ignited his Saber and started fighting droids when he noticed some of them were after Nyx as he Force leaped onto the walkway and was just in time to get Nyx to safety before the walkway broke lost and caused a Candy Cane Lane to collapse. Then later explained to the Royals of what happened. Then later was present of where Shining Armor continued to accuse Nyx of being responsible for the Sith Dorids' presence. As he theorized that Nyx brainwash Thomas and Twilight. However Blackie pointed out the flaw in this theory as Master Yoda had granted Nyx training in the Jedi Order. And No one can just simply brainwash the Grand Jedi Master. And noted his suspicions of Sailor John. Then when Nyx ran away, as Blackie stayed at the Castle to think of the situation. But Shining Armor still continued to have accusations of Nyx. At this point, Blackie finally snapped in ballistic, extreme fury and picked up Shining Armor by the throat and yells at him about how ridiculous the situation is. Which he lets go of after violently shaking him. And after taking a few breaths calms down and goes to help find Nyx. Then later, he noticed at Thomas was racing down the line at a fast pace where he saw that Sailor John had Nyx with him. Which he and Spongebob gave chase on a motorcycle sidecar. As Thomas continued to pursue John, he then pulled out a bundle of Dynamite but before he could throw it Blackie fired one of his pistols at John, in which he shot him in the arm, which caused the crazy Sailor to throw the dynamite at another direction away from the pursuers. But then after Spud intervened in the chase, Sith Droids flew in with a shuttle and took Nyx, as Spongebob, Blackie, Spud, and Skiff continued their pursuit. Where they came into an old factory as Blackie used some neon lights to alert the rest of the gang of where they were. As he then used his Butterfly knife to free Nyx. In Dragon Quest Adventures Blackie continues to help out with the Jedi Order and the Riders where he carries on his Master's Legacy. In "Sandy vs. Blackie", Blackie wins an arm wrestle with Sandy Then at some point, after the Battle of Planexa, he and his Clone Battalion went to Dimesdale to reinforce Zim's own battalion. Which lead to heading to the middle School as Blackie ran inside to help Timmy, but Timmy was overwhelmed and buried under school stuff, while protect his love interest, Trixie Tang. Upon seeing Timmy give his life for her, Trixie picked up Timmy's Lightsaber and used it to cut up the droids, even performing the Force, as Blackie watched in amazement. Upon realizing she had a witness, Trixie shyly hid the Lightsaber behind her back, but Blackie instead offered her a place in the Jedi Order. Which, after a night, Trixie accepted. Upon returning to the Temple, Trixie was placed under Blackie's wing. And even constructed her own Lightsaber. Then when Blackie was helping the Riders, Spongebob, and in a battle in the city of . Trixie was dispatched by the Council to deliver a message to the team about the Minotaur Lord's daughter being kidnapped. But she would then join in the battle where she and Blackie worked to shut down a ray shield. Then after winning the city. Zecora came onto the planet to inform the team of the kidnapping, as Blackie and Trixie were selected to go rescue the kidnapped being. As Blackie and Trixie flew to the location, Personality Blackie displays a tough character, but is often sarcastic at times. But he knows when to show a level mind in tough situations, and rarely panics or get angry. While there may be times of where he gets frustrated, he still keeps calm and allows uses his head to figure things out. Physical Appearance Blackie is a black sheep with with fluffy black wool. With medium sized, floppy ears. And grey-purple hooves for hands and feet. Who wears a red wool sweater, as a custom made black shoulder and hip holster/belt setup for his handguns, clips, knife, and a D-ring hook for his Lightsaber. Then later in the series, his left forearm is cut off by and is replaced with a cybernetic one. Main Weaponry * M14 Rifle * Double barrel (O/U) 12 gauge shotgun * Colt M1911A1 pistol (nickel plated, pearl grips) * S&W Model 25 Revolver * SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol * H&K P6S pistol * Butterfly Knife * Puce Graflex Lightsaber * His Master's Own Lightsaber. Skills and Abilities '''Marksmanship: Blackie is a skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from a long distance with his rifle without using a scope, and is able to dual wield 2 pistols with high accuracy and perform quick reloads while in combat. Intelligence: Blackie is very intelligent, being able to think of methods to get out of tough situations and is able to outsmart the most intelligent villains, often using reverse psychology at his advantage. Lightsaber Combat: '''Blackie is a skilled Lightsaber combatant, due to being Trained by Mace Windu, and is one of many Jedi to use Windu's combat form: '''Vaapad without turning to the Dark Side of the Force, and for other combats, he uses Form V: Djem So/Shien. And he has defeated many Sith Lords in combat. And even after the death of Windu, Blackie went to teach certain Jedi Form VII, and teach them how to use it without turning to the Dark Side. Even to his own Padawan Learner, Trixie Tang. Infact, Blackie is considered The Master of Vaapad by the Council. And in some cases, Blackie uses Jar'Kai against the tougher combatants. Blackie even showed skill against Darth Carnus, whom himself was a highly skilled duelist. Blackie has also been shown to still master Lightsaber combat when losing one of his arms, as shown when cut off his left forearm. Dispute being down to one arm, Blackie stood his ground and was able to counteract 's Lightsaber strikes and . Then when he faced Bellwether's Inquisitors, he utilized a unique fighting style using both his Lightsaber and Zeb's Bo-Rifle against them and won. And after taking Mace Windu's saber as his own, he then goes on to using Jar'kai when all else fails. Knifemen Combat: In most cases, Blackie uses a knife in most fights and is very skilled at using a knife. Being able to deliver accurate slashes, jabs, and cuts with it, and has beaten many Knifemen in combat. And even fought Sideshow Bob i(whom himself was also a skilled Knifemen fighter) in a knife battle and executed him. Force Skills: Blackie is very high in the Force, (almost as high as Mace Windu) where he can destroy an entire army of Droids with his bare Hooves. And is able to Force leap at great distances, and high heights. And uses many Force, Crush, Shatterpoint, Wave, and Grip. And also uses the Force to run at fast high speeds. And in most cases in able to use Jedi Mind tricks to interrogate many beings when he needs info. And is able to sense danger in an other being. Trivia *Blackie reveals in Blackie's Big Secret, that Dawn Bellwether is his ex-girlfriend * Gallery Blackie (weilding Lightsaber).png|Blackie (weilding his Lightsaber) Blackie (with pistols and Lightsaber).png|Blackie (with his handguns and Lightsaber) Blackie with his robotic arm.png|Blackie (with a cybernetic arm) Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sheep Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Knifemen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Weapon Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Black Star League Category:Bludgeoners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Jedi Generals Category:Athletic Characters Category:Uncles Category:One-Man Army